Bound
by bandanaye
Summary: Zero's sure that taking Kaname's blood will keep him from becoming a level E. But what he didn't expect was an entirely different effect altogether. One-shot. KxZ


A/N: I just recently found this anime, and by the second episode, I was hooked. So this is my first fic for this fandom xD So without further rambling, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Glowing blood red eyes stared through the bars, their owner trying to ignore the odd feeling of his chin on the pureblood's shoulder; a hand on the back of his neck holding him there. He inwardly groaned at himself for being in such a situation, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do to help it.

The scent of the pureblood's life force was dangerously intoxicating; so close…

His pride told him not to, but Zero knew that he was at his wit's end. There weren't any other options, and he definitely wasn't in the right position to be making the calls.

Swallowing his pride regretfully, Zero bit into the other's neck, his vampire senses simultaneously going haywire as bittersweet blood filled his mouth. Repulsion immediately consumed his heart and head, but his hunger for Kaname's blood was undeniably stronger.

'For Yuuki…for Yuuki…' he coached himself, the other vampire's words coming back to him.

However, his self-motivation was no match against the pureblood's addicting flavor, and without even realizing it, he let his vampire instincts and bloodlust take over him completely.

* * *

Blinking awake, Zero found himself between the cool, familiar sheets of his bed. It was dark, but he could see a crack of light between the heavily closed curtains. Sighing, he reached a hand up to rub his eyes and let it slide down to his neck.

He had such a headache…

Lilac eyes widening, Zero bolted to a sitting position so fast he couldn't even remember the action. His breathing instantly became labored as he felt his neck thoroughly this time.

No thirst. Unwanted satisfaction ran through his veins.

"Damn it!" Hands flew to his face as he curled in on himself, realization hitting him like a blow to the stomach.

That filthy, no good…

He was a monster…drinking blood. It was wrong, against all morals. How could he have stooped to their level? His inner hatred for himself only burned that much brighter, and Zero felt rage not only for that pureblood, but himself, too.

'But it tasted so good, you know you couldn't resist.'

Fighting the urge to punch the wall in fear of either Yuuki or the Chairman hearing, Zero forcefully pulled himself out of bed, only to find his legs giving out beneath him as a sharp shock snapped in his chest.

With uneven breath, the ex-human pulled himself up to lean against the bed. He let his hand trace the side of his neck again, hesitantly letting the appendage drift down to where he had felt the sudden burst of pain. Just as he lightly touched the area just above his heart and below his left clavicle, that same ache returned, along with an odd feeling of…

His throat suddenly felt like it was full of sand, unbearably parched. His mind traitorously lusted for Kaname's blood, for the taste of that tangy, metallic fluid.

Zero could almost smell the pureblood's unique scent, alluring as it was. He could just feel the small wisps of silky brown hair against his face…the way his hand tightened between his shoulder blades as he bit into that creamy skin…

The hunter panicked as he could feel his want of the pureblood, needing more than just his blood. Zero's eyes were lightly tinged red as he tried to negate the unexpected but somehow not totally unwelcome emotions running through him. "Stop…" he whispered.

Then, just like that, he felt sated; his hunger and need for the other vampire was completely gone.

Staring ahead with surprise at the abrupt change, Zero immediately knew that something wasn't right. Would those feelings come back…or was it just a one-time side effect?

Resting his head in his hands out of weariness and confusion, the ex-human tried to expel everything he had felt so that he could start his day.

* * *

It wasn't a one-time deal. No, it had to happen three more times over the next two days. And to make matters worse, each sudden wave of want and need seemed to overcome Zero at the most inopportune time.

Like now.

With his throat clamping in thirst, Zero swiftly made his way out of the classroom, ignoring everyone's stare and their instructor's calls. He knew Yuuki would be on his heels in only a matter of time, so he knew that he had to move fast. He'd rather not explain to his overly concerned friend this time.

His stomach felt sick by the time he reached the front doors of the building, the early winter sun blinding him momentarily as he stepped outside. He staggered, willing himself to move to an already set destination in mind. No one would find him except Yuuki – if she tried hard enough – but Zero hadn't heard his named called out, so he put that worry to the back of his mind for now.

He moved through the wooded area of the school, glad that it wasn't a place many students preferred to be during his or her free time. Twigs and leaves snapped and crackled under his feet, and another wave washed over the ex-human, making his knees buckle.

Through his maddening daze, Zero realized he was deep enough in the trees. Practically collapsing on the spot, the hunter could feel his whole body shaking in a cold sweat, his heart hammering with reckless abandon.

It would be so easy to just go over to the Moon Dorm. None of those ridiculous vampires would be up this early. He would just have to locate the pureblood's room and…

Slapping a hand over his eyes, the hunter expelled the treacherous thought. That would be the _last _thing he'd ever do.

Shuddering as his thirst and lust spiked again, Zero gasped, trying with all his will power to get it together. Was this what it felt like to finally become a level E? He couldn't tell, but something was amiss with those odd emotions he kept undergoing swell in his chest. His head was becoming fuzzy, and everything appeared to be slowly spinning. Before he could even mutter a curse at the pureblood, everything went black.

* * *

When the ex-human came to, it was dark and much colder. The leaves and dirt beneath him were slightly damp from a light layer of snow, the freezing temperature only adding to the effect.

Gathering his thoughts up as best as he could, Zero was grateful to discover that during his time out, his uncontrollable lust and thirst had gone away. Sighing as he sat up, the hunter realized that the attack had been the worst yet.

"What could a prefect possibly be patrolling out here?"

Badly startled, Zero made a reach for the Bloody Rose, but was unpleasantly surprised when his hand was caught by a warmer one with lightning quick speed.

Trying to hide his shock as he jerked sideways to face the pureblood and preferably tell him to "piss off", Zero was suddenly hit with yet another tidal wave of desire.

"Damn it," he hissed, trying to regain control over his body, but it was like the cold had frozen him. "Get away, bastard vampire," he threatened, hoping to hide his current and quite obvious weakness.

Even through the dim moonlight overhead, Zero could see those dark red eyes staring at him almost apprehensively. His wrist was released, but he just barely noticed the pureblood snatch his gun and clip it off the silver chain.

The weapon sizzled and zapped in the vampire's hand, but Kaname paid no mind to it as he pushed it behind him into the snow covered leaves and twigs. He said nothing, causing Zero to get nervous all over again. Biting the nerves back along with a sudden, but mercilessly small pang of need, Zero couldn't hold his tongue as he snapped, "What the hell are yo-!"

The un-tattooed side of his neck was unexpectedly grabbed, and the ex-human grunted as his body was slammed back down to the frozen earth. The pureblood loomed over him, holding him tightly, his closeness undoing Zero's anxiety again.

The sight of Kaname's neck alone made his galling dilemma arise full blast again. He knew that his eyes and tattoo were glowing red as his bloodlust started to consume him.

Yet, almost confusingly, the pureblood made no move. He merely stared at Zero, almost like he was examining something recently dead and cut open. Irritation started to build up in the hunter, and just when he was about to try and use force, Kaname finally snapped out of whatever daze he had been in.

"So it is true; the eyes never lie," he said matter-of-factly, skipping over his meaning purposely, only serving to piss Zero off further.

"What are you talking about?" Zero demanded, shuddering with a gasp as Kaname's scent overwhelmed him again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying with all his might to negate the scent.

Zero had the impression that something was going to happen in the next few moments. Whether it he be biting Kaname or vice versa, the pureblood's suddenly tightening grip made him overly anxious. He opened his glowing red eyes with shock when he sensed Kaname leaning closer to him.

Every fiber in the hunter's being screamed to get away when he realized how close their faces were. The bloodlust and that unwanted bundle of feelings for the pureblood were on autopilot, but Zero could only remain frozen, waiting for the other vampire's move.

"But I think I should test my theory to get a little more accurate result," Kaname spoke quietly, calmly, still not explaining himself. But before Zero could even form a protest on his lips, Kaname's mouth was covering his own.

To say that Zero was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't even start to describe what was going on and why it was happening. This was the absolute _last_ thing he expected – scratch that – he hadn't even _thought_ of this to be possible.

He was suddenly at war with himself, a mix of emotions fighting with one another, trying to be the dominant one that Zero would undergo. Repulsion warred with pleasure; his morals warred with what his heart wanted. And of course, his thirst was underlining it all.

The ex-human's mind was muddled as Kaname's lips remained frozen on his, those half lidded red eyes watching him closely. Then Zero felt himself being pinned down even closer to the cold earth as the pureblood shifted his lips, causing Zero to physically react this time.

His red-rimmed lilac eyes slipped close at one point again as his mind took to focusing on those lips moving against his. All Zero could register was how good they felt against his, and unconsciously, he started to respond positively back. Desire for the pureblood abruptly snapped inside the hunter, and he couldn't stop himself as he arched up for more contact. He tried to loosen Kaname's hold on him so that he could wrap his arms around the pureblood and bring him nearer.

He never got the chance, however. The dark haired pureblood drew back without revealing anything on his ever stoic face. Then a damned smirk curved his lips.

Thirsty, confused, and wanting to start up where they'd left off, Zero panted, his face flushed. When he caught sight of that prideful bend in Kaname's lips however, he lost it.

Using the last of his borrowed strength, Zero lunged forward, knocking the pureblood to the ground on his back. A fleeting look of surprised flitted across his face, but Zero didn't pay any heed to it as he ruthlessly smashed his lips onto the other vampire's.

The ex-human definitely felt like a vampire now. Everything was aggressive and fast paced. He felt alive as he ravaged the pureblood's mouth and let his hands dig deeply into the other's shoulders. Some small back corner of his mind wondered why Kaname hadn't killed him yet.

But that thought didn't matter as Zero took what he wanted, _needed_, and at long last, his actual thirst became his number one priority.

Drawing back, Zero caught his breath. Beneath him, Kaname's eyes were glowing that eerie red color, and his fangs were bared. He looked poised to strike back, yet he remained on his back, almost looking up expectantly at the hunter.

"So it's as I thought," the pureblood said ever-so calmly, "I can't believe I actually overlooked this," he continued, though more to himself than Zero.

Although the words confused Zero as they still didn't reveal what Kaname was talking about – that and the fact that he had succumbed to much of his true vampire nature – Zero paid no mind to the vampire beneath him as he gingerly swept away some of the dark hair that covered Kaname's delectable neck. He could almost feel the veins pumping blood…delicious blood.

The hunter didn't hesitate a moment longer. He vaguely felt Kaname's hand grab his shoulder as he bit into that pale flesh, the other's touch only adding to his euphoria.

For a time, Zero lost all sense of time and place. He couldn't feel the cold, only the blood gushing into his mouth and Kaname's ever constricting hold on his shoulder. It could have been five in the morning for all he cared, or an hour past the time when prefect duty was done.

After a time, though, Zero knew that he was constantly switching from drinking the pureblood's vital essence to raining kisses wherever he could on Kaname's face and neck…

Then everything went black.

* * *

Everything felt fuzzy, warm, and safe in contrast to what he last felt. He could hear some type of classical music softly playing in the background, a writing utensil hitting paper with little ticking sounds a ways off.

Easing lilac eyes open, Zero immediately knew whose room he was in. Whose bed he was in. Panicking for a brief moment, the hunter bolted up, kicking the heavy blankets off his body. Cold air met his bare skin, but he calmed down about his current state of dress when he realized he still held claim to his trousers.

But he shouldn't be here, not when everything he had done was rushing back to him.

However, the moment his bare feet touched the ground, the pureblood was instantly at his side, a scolding look in his eyes telling him to stay put.

"Where's the Bloody R-"

"I have it. And I suggest that you don't do anything foolish unless you don't want it back. Now lay back down before you injure yourself even more."

Zero growled under his breath, but he begrudgingly pulled his legs back onto the bed and stuffed them under the covers. He remained sitting up though.

Kaname looked rather pleased with himself that he had obeyed, even with his stony face. He pulled over a chair to the bedside. It made Zero feel like he was in a hospital. Or rather, in his case, an asylum. He held his tongue though; some rational and un-defiant part of his mind telling him that he'd finally have answers as to what was going on with him and the frustrating urges.

"There's a bond that I overlooked when I first gave you my blood," Kaname said outright, making a good chunk of the situation at hand clear already. "I always thought that it was a myth, as I've never seen it happen before, or well, at least with vampires of our statuses."

"Get on with it," Zero mumbled darkly.

"As I'm sure you know, vampires whom love each other can live on one another's blood without fuss. But it only occurs in level Cs and up from that. Most level Ds are still in denial to think of even drinking blood, or are afraid they'll just revert to a level E quicker. Level Es of course don't know any better, or know the difference when it comes to such things," the pureblood explained. "So I find our relationship quite unusual."

Relationship? What was he getting at? Zero's expression must have prompted Kaname on.

"After confirming your…feelings for not only my blood, but me as a person, it baffles me to think that a pureblood and a level D can have such a relationship," the pureblood continued, carefully watching Zero's reaction. It turned out to be somewhat amusing.

He knew…all along? Or had some kind of idea of what his emotions were doing to him? The hunter could feel his face go hot, the previous night's events of his behavior dogging him with no mercy. Kill him now…

"What do you mean by 'our relationship'?" Zero questioned, his voice sounding a tad bit meek even to his own ears as he feared the worst.

Kaname casually crossed his legs, his expression still indecipherable. "Well, going from your viewpoint, I'd say a lover relationship at best."

His face was definitely red as Kaname blurted that out coolly, and Zero couldn't help but let his eyes focus on his hands. "And your view?"

He felt ashamed at what he had done, at what he had felt toward the pureblood. Everything seemed ridiculously complicated despite Kaname's clear cut explanation.

Just by how he had reacted to Kaname's blood, they were to become lovers now? It didn't make sense to Zero, especially when he already had a good idea that the pureblood would prefer Yuuki over him any day.

So caught up in his thoughts, Zero was startled to find Kaname sitting close to him on the edge of the bed. He clenched his hands into tight fists lest he decide to lash out on what he'd hope to be hunter instincts.

A hand cupped his face, pulling it up so that lilac could meet deep red. He wanted to twist away like he had in the dungeon only a couple nights ago, but under that gentle touch lay a firm one.

Silence enveloped them a little too snugly, and Zero tried to force down his nerves as the pureblood merely stared at his face as if trying to decide their fate together.

Finally, he replied, "I'm willing to try anything." Then he brought their lips together almost hesitantly, and a warm feeling washed over Zero at the intimate contact. It wasn't as pressured as before, and he cautiously proceeded, probably against his better judgment.

Kaname pulled back from a slightly lightheaded Zero, a small knowing smile on his lips. He gently pushed the dozed hunter back down, covering him back up with the bunched up blankets.

Letting the back of his hand rest comfortingly against Zero's right cheek for a lingering moment, the pureblood watched as those unfocused eyes tried to comprehend what had just happened before leaving quickly, leaving the ex-human to his own thoughts for a while.

* * *

Zero couldn't grasp what had just happened as he lay there in the pureblood's bed.

A vampire hunter and a vampire having a relationship? A _level D_ vampire having a relationship with a _pureblood_? It was unheard of! It wasn't possible.

'Or is it?'

He certainly didn't know if he really felt that way toward Kaname though. Maybe this was just a brief effect of taking a pureblood's blood. They are powerful creatures, able to make lesser vampire bend over backwards at their whim. This must be what's happening.

But then, whey did Kaname just willingly kiss him? And say that he was up to try anything? It made Zero's face heat up when he knew that deep down inside he did enjoy their kiss only moments before, when he wasn't even under an influence.

"Damn it," he mumbled pathetically as his mind seemed to unravel all at once, confusing him further.

* * *

He had fallen asleep again amidst his mental rampage to figure everything out and where it ultimately left him. The ex-human didn't know how much time had passed, but he woke to Kaname's fingers trailing just under his jaw.

Of course he freaked out, getting pissed at the pureblood's reaction to his own, and of course, for letting his guard down so easily. He demanded his clothes and the Bloody Rose back, which in turn were given back to him.

Now they stood at the main entrance to the Moon Dormitory, Zero inconspicuously checking every nook and cranny for the other nosy vampires that were always concerned for Kaname's wellbeing. He saw none in his sights, but the hunter nonetheless kept his guard up.

It would be satisfying to just leave, slamming the door in the pureblood's face. Yet, at the same time, he knew it wouldn't be wise of him to do. So in response, Zero just stood there awkwardly, hoping that everything would go back to normal after this.

Then again, by the way Kaname was looking at him really didn't seem to promise normalcy in the near future. After what felt like ages, however, the pureblood placed an un-reluctant hand on his shoulder, his eyes sincere.

Zero had no idea how Kaname could be so forgiving for what he had done. It all seemed surreal.

Kaname's head tilted slightly. "If there's anything you may need, you know where to find me," he said, his underlying meaning crystal clear. "Just try not to freeze yourself next time."

Zero shrugged the hand off his shoulder, his face warming considerably. He wanted badly to question everything, for a deeper clarification, but he didn't have the faintest idea of how to even begin that conversation.

He turned and opened one of the doors, the early morning light hitting him. The air was refreshingly crisp, and Zero welcomed it as it cleared his head considerably.

The ex-human knew better than to thank the pureblood; his pride wouldn't allow it. Saying "goodbye" would be weird, and all the same for saying nothing at all.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stiffened when he felt warm breath creep around his jacket's collar, and a hand again on his shoulder.

"I'll see you at the gate later, Zero," Kaname breathed close to his ear, sending a slight shiver down the hunter's back. Zero clenched his eyes shut and his body instinctively tensed when the other slowly kissed his neck just under his left ear. But he didn't pull away.

Then the other was gone, the echo of the door closing ringing in his ears.

Lilac eyes stared at their owner's shoes as hands were stuffed into pockets. "See you then," he murmured as he moved forward, the destination already in his mind being his room in the Chairman's home where he could get some rest before he'd go on prefect duty.

* * *

A/N: I have to say that writing Kaname was intimidating. I don't want him out of character, but at the same time, I find his character very complex with the way his mind works. I hope this was plausible enough. Zero on the other hand… I'm just hoping I didn't make him the all 'whiny-depressed-helpless' guy. That and I hope this makes some kind of sense. But I'll let guys be the judge of all that! Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment!


End file.
